I Make His Coffee in the Morning
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Ever since Al laid eyes on his golden boy opposite, Alfred, he fell in love. Now he just wishes there was a way to get Alfred to believe him, maybe without the tears. 1p x 2p America. Infatuation universe.
1. Meeting Day 1

Al hums to himself as he moves about the snack room in the back of the conference hall. He measures out the perfect amount of coffee and milk to put into the machine. He side steps over to the cabinets and reaches near the back for the two little bottles he's stashed there over the years. He puts in a drop of vanilla extract and then two drops of chocolate extract. He starts up the coffee machine, waiting for it to start completely before turning to exit the room. Al doesn't drink coffee.

He peeks out of the snack room before making a quick dash to the main meeting hall. He stretches lazily as he makes his way to his seat. Al is a morning person. He likes getting up early and starting the day before the sun rises. It makes him feel like he's accomplished something even before eight o'clock. He stretches his back out again once he's taken his seat. He blinks twice before slamming his head down on the desk with a loud bang. A few of the nations in the room gasp, startled at his sudden movement. There aren't many nation in the room, since the meeting doesn't start for another hour or so.

Al hates these meetings. He hates the people and the nations and the fighting and the bitterness and the order and the seats and the everything else he could think of. He sighs. He doesn't hate everything about the meetings. There are some things he likes about the meetings. First the meetings take place in America, and how could he not love that? He gets to travel. The area the hotel and conference hall is in is gorgeous and put off into the hills away from other people. A quiet little homey area that Al loves. Then of course there is Alfred.

Al smirks to himself. His sunshiney opposite is one of the few things, if not the only thing, that keeps him coming back to these ridiculous meetings. His opposite however will not get there until ten minutes before the meeting starts, at least. The meetings only happen three times a year, but it's three too many in his opinion, and they last a week. Of course he loves his excuse to bug and tease and be with Alfred, but he has to pretend to pay attention. He hates having to pretend for the sake of other people. He wants to be natural with them, and if they can't handle his true self, then fuck them.

Al leans back and stares at the ceiling. He remembers when the meetings first started. He almost got a knife through the neck after Luciano, the North Italy form his world, got pissed at him for talking. Whispering in his defense. The meetings started happening after Arthur, the fairy England from the other world, accidentally opened a rift between the two worlds. An explosion happened and Al damn near thought the world would actually come to an end. He practically shouted and stumbled to get to Matt, the representation for Canada, and his brother. They fought back to back to protect each other from whatever came through the rift.

Of course that fight didn't really last long. A few nations screamed to stop, a few fought back, but eventually the momentary battle ended. After a very embarrassed Arthur explained his accidental rift, the nations agreed to find their opposites before making any other decisions. Al scoffed at the idea. He didn't need any more people to try and impress and then fail only to get insults for the rest of the time he knew them. He already knows how much of a disappointment he is compared to Matt. He didn't need more people looking down on him, then running to him if they needed something. Now to meet someone who is exactly like him and yet completely different had him on edge.

He grit his teeth as he looked around for his opposite. He got to see Klaus, the Prussia from his world find his opposite, a talking opposite. He got to see Matt find his soft washed opposite. The kid is cute, but he could see the look in Matt's eyes. His brother a goner before he knew the kid's name. He sighed searching for someone that might even look like him.

"Oh hey are you the other America?" Al swivled on his heel to turn and face the voice. His opposite had popsicle blue eyes and an honest smile for heaven's sake. He had blonde hair. Al looked him up and down. A slow smirk spread across his face when his opposite blushed at his obvious checking out.

"That's right stud muffin," Al looked him up and down again, this time biting his lip in the process. He held out his hand to be polite. His opposite blushed deeper and scowled at him, but shook his hand anyway. Oh Al knew he would be fun to tease. Golden Boy introduced himself and smiled something magical and lord help him if Al didn't fall in love right then and there. He teased Alfred, just enough, to get to know his buttons and know how to push them. He immediately fell in love with Alfred's sputtering nonsense and blushing face. Al quickly found out that 'porkchop' is a nickname he is going to be using very often.

Al worked hard to get to know his opposite, putting more work in to knowing Alfred than he ever did for anything. He worked hard to get to a position where he could easily be near Alfred and not have the blondie screaming at him to go away, or to have an open seat next to him and have Alfred willingly sit next to him. That had been one of the happiest day's of Al's life. Usually he would wait and drive himself crazy waiting for Alfred to get to the meeting so he could force the nation to sit next to him. He got there early one day and kicked himself mentally for doing so. Alfred, like the sunspot he is, came right in and sat next to him. Al managed to ask him why later. Alfred just fumbled and blushed and said no reason. Al would take a no reason any day if it meant Alfred would continue to sit by him.

He twists in his seat to ignore the nations that file into the room. He takes out his notebook and begins to draw haphazard circles over a random page to pass the time. Al loves Alfred, and can admit so openly. The only problem being Alfred doesn't believe him when he says so. He doesn't know how to tell Alfred he loves him without his opposite getting flustered and mad at him for making fun and teasing him. He's still working on finally getting his emotions across. For now, he will stick to the little things he can do to bring that stupid blinding smile to Alfred's face.

He glances to the door the moment Alfred walks in. His opposite is smiling to himself, holding a mug to his chest. Al smirks as he takes a sip of the his coffee and sighs contently.

"Morning Al," Alfred yawns in the middle of his greeting. Al gives him a quick once over as he takes his seat, cradling the mug close to him.

"Morning Muffin Top, how is your gross mug of brown gook this morning?" Al rests his chin on his hand and leers at Alfred. Al doesn't like coffee. His opposite glares at him half heartedly, taking another sip from his mug.

"Coffee isn't that gross Al, you should try it. Especially this stuff, it's fantastic." Alfred gives him a lopsided smile and Al can feel his heart pounding.

"And miss out on the megawatt smiles you give after drinking it? I don't think so Golden Boy," Al faces forward in his seat again as Ludwig, the other Germany, clears his throat to begin the meeting for the week. Alfred pouts, but his content face returns the more he drinks his morning beverage of choice. Al smirks to himself as the meeting continues. He always feels a swell of pride when Alfred compliments the coffee.

Al had first started making the brew when he got mad at Francois, the France from his world, for talking down at him. Al in his bitterness, decided to fuck with his French father figure, by making the coffee super sweet instead of Francois normally black bitter crap. Al had just added some milk and vanilla extract to the machine, hoping it would be sweet enough to piss Francois off.

The results were as expected. Francois drank his cup and promptly spit it out, garbling and swearing in French about how someone fucked with his coffee. Poor little Oliver, the England from his world, nearly had a heart attack from the vulgar language. What he hadn't been expecting is for Alfred to come bursting in like a comet and running right to his brother Matthew, the other representation for Canada, and exclaiming loudly that the coffee is so good and the best he's ever had. Al had to consciously control his urge to jump and sing out in delight. Alfred liked the coffee he made on a whim. A malicious whim but still.

Al had begun to sneak into the conference room before the other nations arrived to make coffee. He tried new flavors and different combinations and different measurements, taking silent notes about which version Alfred liked best. Then he began to notice the effect of certain flavors. When the coffee is all bitter, Alfred is bitter and more agitated. Definitely not willing to put up with his shit on those days. The days that he makes extra shot of caffeine coffee, Alfred is bouncing and excited and he gets shit done. More often than not, Al makes a certain sweet blend, that hits Alfred's taste buds just right, to make him calm and gentle and more willing to deal with Al.

Al takes side glances at Alfred as he continues to drink his coffee and take notes, a small smile on his face. Alfred does not know that he makes the coffee, and Al wouldn't want him to know anyway. Alfred would probably suspect him of doing something to it. Al doesn't mind having his coffee making skills a secret. Alfred has asked the nations many times who makes the coffee and every time, no one has an answer for him. Al is pretty sure Matt knows about him making Alfred's coffee, but his brother wouldn't tell anyone. If he did he'd tell Matthew. And Matthew would keep it a secret from Alfred because he's actually a sneaky little shit. Al laughed hard when he found that out.

Al yawns as the meeting is called to an end. His eyes flicker to Alfred who is finishing up his last bit of notes. Al smirks and reaches over to take the mug in front of his opposite. Alfred jerks upright at the arms suddenly in his face. Al snickers.

"Still don't know how you can drink this crap," he stands and grins down at his opposite. Alfred scowls slightly. He laughs at his face before taking his cup to the little snack room in the back and rinsing it out. He has many times waited for Alfred to pour himself a cup and sneaking up behind him to hug him. Many times, Alfred has spilled his coffee on himself and called Al a stalker. He doesn't mind. It's his excuse to see the exact moment of delight on Alfred's face when he tastes his morning beverage.

Al leans up against the edge of the doorway waiting for Alfred to walk down the hallway. His opposite is talking animatedly to Matthew and Matt as they exit the main meeting room. He smirks and saddles up right next to Alfred, joining in on the conversation.

"I'm so hungry, when are we going to get food?" Alfred walks backwards on their way up to the hotel to face the group. Al rolls his eyes.

"You're always hungry thunder thighs," Alfred pouts and opens his mouth to say something snarky back but Al continues. "But food does sound pretty good right about now."

Alfred looks away still pouting, but Al watches him from the corner of his eyes to see the small smile grace his face. Al lives for those smiles. Every so often he can manage to get one of them from his opposite and it's the little victories he counts most. Mainly because that's all he can really have.

Al teases Alfred for his choice of meaty food. Being a vegetarian himself, meat isn't for him. Unless he's talking about Alfred then maybe he's an omnivore, but that's not the point. He damn near cried when he found out his delicious man meat ate meat. He got over it. After throwing a few chairs.

He manages to engage Alfred in conversation that lasts throughout the night. A task he deems incredible and he feels very accomplished for it. He gives him sly smirks and Alfred blushes appropriately at them, making him happier than can be.

"Goodnight Thunder thighs~" Al coos as he tackles Alfred in a hug. They're outside in the hallway near their rooms. Alfred twists and gripes at the arms around him, trying to push them off. Al releases his prisoner and blows him a kiss. Alfred looks absolutely mortified, but Matthew laughs at him.

"I love you starshine~" Al says, letting his New York drawl slip through. Alfred blushes more so and turns away sharply, rushing ahead into his room. He laughs openly at his opposite's embarrassment. Matthew rolls his eyes and bids them both goodnight. Matt punches him in the shoulder when Matthew closes the door to his room. Al doesn't mind.

* * *

 **AN:** Here it is! The first chapter to the fourth story in the _Infatuation_ series. Hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me

 **Photo:** LadyBeemer on tumblr


	2. Meeting Day 2

Al stretches as his alarm goes off once again. He smacks the annoying necessity to stop its squawking. He yawns as his feet hit the floor, slowly but surely getting ready for the day. He stretches on the carpet, flexing his muscles and loosening his limbs. It's a part of his morning routine. He bends and twists, contorting himself into shapes circus performers would use during their acts. He shakes as he stands up to remove any last tension from his sleepy self. He does the typical work out sometimes, the running and lifting weights, but nothing pleases him more than pushing his flexibility to the max. He knows how much bending over backwards helps during sex.

He can't say that half the reason he starting becoming flexible is not because it made sex easier. Because it did. However, sex isn't what started him on his quest to become bendable. He first starting training to be flexible when he wanted to escape the other nations. Can't hurt what you can't see. Plus it made for great ambush attacks. Which he took full advantage of and made his troops practice flexibility daily as well as other physical activities.

He sings under his breath on his way to the conference hall. The sun is just barely rising and he takes a deep breath, taking in the cool morning air. He loves mornings. As he gets closer to the building he begins to sing louder, confident no one will hear him that he doesn't want to.

Al loves to sing. It makes him feel free. He does so every chance he gets, but refuses to sing for those he doesn't like. Which is just about everyone. He will sing for his family when asked, or when he wants to be annoying. He sings mostly for Matt, who always seems more relaxed and not as grouchy after a song or two. Al sighs as he remembers the pain Matt went through during the last round of meetings. He also remembers the pain he went through as he got hit with a chair. The physical blow being nothing to the emotional fit Matt had gone through, but still.

He loves to sing for Alfred. Usually when he does, Alfred tells him to shut up because he's annoying, but he sings anyway. He sings all sorts of songs for him, it's a way for him to express how much he loves Alfred. He would sing until his voice gave out if it meant Alfred would look at him fondly.

He enters the building and makes his way to the back snack room to prepare the coffee for his lovely opposite. He makes a more calming coffee, less sugar and just a hint of tea. Alfred doesn't really like tea thanks to a certain harbor, and Al knows this. He also knows that tea reminds Alfred of simpler times and a home long forgotten, it makes him relax just a little. It's a sneaky little trick but he doesn't mind. He's already tricking Alfred enough by not telling him who makes his coffee.

He lounges lazily in his seat, the chair making him uncomfortable. He moves to lay across the table instead. Without his opposite and barely any of the other nations there, he figures it wouldn't hurt too much to be slightly indecent. He lays on his stomach kicking his legs back and forth behind him. He can hear some mutters of 'improper' and 'disrespectful' but he doesn't care. Let them say what they want. He's used to their remarks by now.

"Isn't it too early to pretend to be a cat?" Al opens his eyes slowly, a lazy smirk making its way onto his face at Alfred in front of him. He looks slightly amused, a cup of amber liquid in his hands. Al yawns.

"Never to early. I could be anything you wish porkchop," Al rolls over onto his back, letting his head hang off the edge of the table. Alfred groans but doesn't say much else. Al smirks more, knowing his coffee tea trick is working. He sits up and takes his seat next to Alfred. He slings an arm over the back of his opposites chair. Alfred rolls his eyes and leans forward but makes no move to remove Al from his personal space. Al takes that as a small victory, propping his feet up on the table.

"Oh Al dear, I wish you wouldn't do that." Oliver comes over to him and taps his feet. Al sticks his tongue out him, very maturely, and does as his father figure asks. Arthur comes over and begins to talk to Alfred. Al watches them talk from the corner of his eyes. He's glad he went with a relaxing blend, because Arthur is in full lecture mode pointing out as many flaws with his son as possible. Al hates it when he does this. Alfred is practically made of angel wings, and the way this demon rags on him boils Al's blood. He grows angrier when Alfred begins to slump.

On every other occasion, Alfred would jump back with his own witty remarks, making him smirk. This is not what is happening now, Alfred is deflating under his father figures words. Al has had enough.

"Hey British bitch, fuck off," Al bites his tongue as the words come out, but continues to glare. He knows how much it bugs Alfred when he insults people close to him. At this point Al is having a hard time caring. He's sick of this man making fun of his opposite. Arthur huffs up, his face turning slightly red but leaves. Alfred sighs and takes a huge gulp of his coffee. He gives a quick glance to Al. Al smiles at him and Alfred returns the smile gently. He feels so accomplished so far. He hopes the rest of the meeting can continue with more small victories.

* * *

The coffee this morning is amazing. It tingles Alfred's taste buds. He sighs and rests his head on the table in front of him. He really didn't want to have to deal with Arthur like this so early in the morning. Alfred is not a morning person. Sure he likes mornings but he finds so much more enjoyment in waking up late and running amuk in the wee hours of the night. The night seems so much more alive to him. Naturally this is why he needs coffee early in morning, because he can't feel fully awake without it.

He lifts his head lazily to take another gulp of his brew. He doesn't know who makes the coffee, it bothers him slightly to not know, but he's more than happy that whoever makes it keeps doing so. He fell in love with the coffee the moment he first tried it. It had been so perfect then and it only got better from there on out. There is a new flavor everyday and the only reason he's able to get mostly out of bed is to try it. The other reason he gets out of bed is because Matthew sicks his bear on him.

He opens his eyes to look at Al, who is trying hard to balance a pencil in between his lip and nose, making it look like the world's most awkward mustache. Alfred closes his eyes and grimaces. He has no idea how to feel about his opposite. At first, he had grown instantly annoyed with him and his chubby related nicknames. Alfred will deny he is chunky forever. Because he is not chunky. He is soft. Al's mischievous and slightly violent smirks made him uneasy. The piercings adorning his face didn't help. He prepared to keep his opposite from doing harm to the others. If he is the hero, that makes Al the villain.

As he continued to know his opposite, he got to see knew sides of Al, most of them crass. He began to see that Al is not really a villain, just kind of extreme. If anything, Al is the one needing protection. Alfred still has no idea how Al can talk about sex so easily and flirt so openly with everybody. Especially with him. His chest always flutters when Al gives him coy smirks and simple teasing touches, but he can't help but feel it's just Al being Al. He doesn't mean his words and lewd suggestions. Alfred doesn't know why it hurts a little when he think Al is just teasing him to tease.

Then there's times when Al is so fun and adventurous and Alfred finally feels like he found someone that can keep up with his energy. Matthew can, and has done so many times. But Alfred knows Matthew likes the slower pace and to take his time. Al gets bored nearly as quick as he does. He's thought about it many times, and he's figured that Al can keep to the quick pace because they are the same person. Not the same exactly, but close enough. He's just happy that his opposite isn't different when it comes to energy levels like the Grecians.

Alfred opens his eyes to look at Al again. This time Al is looking back at him, Alfred can feel his cheeks getting slightly pinker under his opposites gaze. Al scoffs and places a hand on his head. Alfred closes his eyes to the contact. Al ruffles his hair and removes his hand. Alfred keeps his eyes closed tight. His chest is bubbling with happiness and he tries hard to push it down. Al makes him so angry and annoyed and confused and happy and accepted and he has no idea how to feel exactly.

His cluttered thoughts are brought to a short stop as Arthur takes the stage to talk, and instead of going into his speech about foreign relations, he begins to blame Alfred for everything going wrong. Alfred sits up and glares at him, clenching his jaw tight. He can't help he gets involved. The others come to him for help and he wants to help. He wants to make the others happy and for them to like him. He wants to prove he _can do_ and that he's not just some kid playing with the big dogs. He cares too much.

"You're so lazy and you never pay attention to anything, you're so ungrateful." Arthur's words continue to sting him. Alfred grips his coffee cup tight as he can without breaking it in his fingers. He hates it when Arthur blames him for all the problems. He starts to shake and he can feel tears pricking behind his eyes. Alfred doesn't like to cry. He feels weak when he does and wants to hide from everything. Arthur comes closer to jab a finger in his face. Alfred stands up and throws his coffee cup on the floor, smashing it.

He glares at his father figure. The room is quiet, save for a few feet scuttering about. He grits his teeth and begins to shout.

"You always blame me for everything, it's not _my_ fault you came to me just two weeks ago asking for help an-"

"You would have gotten involved anyway, you always have a way of butting you big head into places it doesn't belong-"

"You never even try to help others! You just sit back and let the world go to ruins around you, you're so selfish-

"You ungrateful spoiled child!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm not your colony stop bossing me around!" Alfred lets out a huff. Arthur stands silent with his mouth hanging open. His face is slowly getting redder and redder. Alfred knows how much it hurts his father figure to bring up being a colony. The split between them being pretty wide. Alfred lets out a shaking breath and the tears are threatening to come down. Before he can let the others see him break down he stomps out of the room.

He scans the hallway fevorously, blinking back his tears to see where he's going. He tries a few doors, finding them locked, then moves to the back snack room. The door swings open and Alfred flicks off the lights. He closes the door behind him and crawls underneath the table. Once he's hiding, surrounded by chairs does he let the tears fall. He curls up into a ball and buries his head into arms. He doesn't really mind crying, he knows how much of a release it can be. He just doesn't like crying in front of others.

He tries to keep his sobs quiet. Letting out whimpers only when he can't hold them back. He hates fighting with other people. He can, but does he hate it. He hates making people unhappy. It makes him so upset with himself to make others feel bad. He continues to cry and shake in the darkness of the room, hoping that no one finds him. Hoping that he can go back to the meeting once it's all over, gather his things and not come back. He sniffles hard. He jumps when the door opens.

"Alfred?" He bites his lip as he recognizes Al's voice. He is happy it's not anyone else though. The light flickers on and Alfred curls deeper into himself. He doesn't really want anyone to see him like this, even his opposite. He hears the door close and Al's soft footsteps as he comes closer. Al drops to the ground and moves a chair out of his way. Alfred still doesn't look at him. A few more tears slip down his hidden face.

"Alfred," He releases a shaky breath at the softness in Al's call of his name. It's so rare to hear that tone in his voice, Alfred doesn't know what to do. So he lets a few more tears fall before wiggling his head to wipe them away on his sleeves.

"Alfred please look at me." He inhales sharply at the gentle request. He finds himself obeying, only lifting his head enough to see Al. He gulps at the concern clear on his opposites features. Al always looks angry or mischievous, it's another rare sight to see such an expression on his face. Al sighs and smiles warmly at him. He shifts his position on the floor and opens his arms. Alfred just stares at him.

"I won't bite starshine. Come here." Alfred lifts his head more at the words. He doesn't know how to feel about the offer. He can feel fresh tears wanting to come out. He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head to rid himself of them. He peeks at Al again, still with his arms open and a gentle look on his face.

"Come on sunspot," Al says, his voice flowing with affection. Alfred feels the tears fall and lunges himself into Al's chest and welcoming hold. He wraps his arms around Al's waist and buries his face into his chest. He openly sobs then, not holding back his cries. He's not loud, but he's not trying to be quiet. He can feel Al's gentle embrace around him and he hugs his opposite closer to him. The sobs continue to fall, making Alfred question how many tears a person has. Al's tender motion of circles on his back helping release all of his tension.

Alfred is so grateful for Al right now. His opposite has never judged him for anything serious. Sure Al teases him but he never tells Alfred he is just plain wrong. He voices his opinion, but always carefree and open to new ideas, making their 'arguments' light and almost always ending in laughter. Al has always accepted him and never makes him feel bad for being himself. He is so happy that Al has come to him, even more happy when he hears him sing.

It's a soft tune, gentle and encouraging. It does make him shake a few more whimpers out, but he loves the song. He has no idea what song it is but he loves the sound of it and the way Al's voice puts feelings into the words. He wraps his arms snugger around his opposite and sighs when he feels the reciprocation. He has told Al before that he's annoying when he sings. Oh how he knows that's not true. Al has one of the prettiest voices he's ever heard. He's only told him to stop because it messes with his feelings when his opposite sings. Now, he can't help but love it fully.

* * *

Seeing his starlight cry has to be one of the worst things Al has ever seen in his whole life. When Alfred ran out of the room. He sat for only a minute waiting for Matthew to chase after his brother. When he didn't see the tall blonde leave, he turned to glare at him, only to find him missing in action. His eyes immediately snapped back to the doorway. Alfred had run out with no one to follow him to make sure he was okay. Al gave no cares for the speaker to follow after him then. He found him crying underneath a table and felt guilty as he considered it a small victory when he managed to get Alfred to open up to him.

He sings gentle songs to his opposite, rubbing his back to relax him. His eyes flicker around the room before settling on the coffee maker. He smiles slightly as he realizes Alfred hid in the room with his own coffee, whether knowingly or not. He rocks back and forth just a little, moving one hand to pet Alfred's hair. His opposite cuddles deeper into his stomach. Al doesn't mind the squeeze. Alfred needs some physical contact, and Al will be damned if it's not him to give it right now.

Eventually Alfred's shaking and sobs stop. Al detangles himself slightly from the other hold. He continues to sing as he searches for a new cup to pour coffee in. He only manages to find a measuring cup, but figures it will do. He pours a small amount and sits back down on the floor with his opposite. Alfred has curled himself back up again, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. Al hands him the cup. Alfred blinks at him in curiosity, his eyes tinged red. Al smiles as best he can.

"Only thing I could find, figured you'd like the coffee." He shrugs. Alfred smiles for a second and Al doesn't feel guilty about counting that as a small victory. Alfred takes a sip. He sighs, then flops his head over to rest on Al's shoulder. Al brings a hand up and runs it through his opposites hair. They sit in silence as Alfred finishes his small amount of coffee. When the cup is empty, Al stands up again and fills it this time with lots of water. Alfred takes the cup gratefully. This time when Al sits next to him, Alfred drops his head into his lap. Al raises an eyebrow at him.

"Would you sing some more?" He barely hears Alfred's hushed plea. He smiles at the request. Hearing that Alfred wants to hear him sing makes him happier than anything.

"Anything for you love, anything to see that smile again." Al begins to sing again, a song from a musical he's watched many times. He sings a song about living without limits, going against the rules others have set. He gently runs a hand through Alfred's wheat colored hair again. He can feel Alfred's breathing return to a steady pace and it brings a smile to his face. He's so happy to have helped his opposite in a time of need. He didn't expect Alfred to be so open to his presence, especially his arms, but he willingly accepted the embrace.

Al sings him many songs, all about feeling better and finding strength within the self. Alfred seems content with his choices. He sings softer when he hears the other nations leave for the day. Alfred tenses in his position but he remains on the floor. Al leans down to whisper the song to Alfred when he fears someone might walk in on them, but no one does. As soon as Al hears them all leave, he sits Alfred up and takes his hand to help him to his feet. Alfred is a bit unsteady, still out of it from his breakdown, but Al holds his hand and pulls him along.

Al gathers their things back in the main meeting hall. Alfred takes his own paperwork even though Al would rather carry it for him. He is able to hold Alfred's hand again as he pulls him out of the room and back to the hotel. He continues his music on their walk, giving gentle squeezes to his opposites hand. He feels a small jolt of happiness when Alfred squeezes back but hides his excitement.

Inside, he tucks Alfred into his bed after a few moments of fumbling with the door. He brings him a glass of water as Alfred wraps his limbs around a pillow. Al sits on the edge of the bed and places a hand on Alfred's head once more. He takes a deep breath as he finishes the last of a song. A silence fills between them, a comfortable one.

"Thank you," he hears Alfred mumble into the pillow. He smirks down at his opposite hiding his face in a pillow. He can just make out a hint of red on the hidden cheeks.

"Anytime love," he says affectionately. He ruffles the blonde hair and stands from his seat on the bed and makes his way to the door.

"Al?" He stops in the doorway. He turns to face his opposite. Alfred sat up, holding the pillow to his stomach. Al wonders if he could get any cuter.

"You're coming to dinner right?" Al chuckles at his innocent question.

"Of course, get a nap in beforehand. I love you sunspot." His accent slips through. He winks and makes his exit. He leans up against the door out in the hallway. He hopes Alfred will be okay in the few hours before it's a good time to eat food. As Matt and Matthew come down the hallway, he knows it'll be okay. He explains the situation to Matthew in as much detail as he can. An irritated expression makes it's way onto the face of his brother's opposite. Matthew promises to meet them for dinner and heads inside his room to comfort Alfred more.

Al and Matt walk back to their room in silence, not really needing words between them. It'd be mostly Al talking anyway, and he doesn't feel up to speaking now. He flops onto his bed and sprawls out, burying his face in his pillow. Matt brings him some jasmine tea, putting it on the night stand and leaving without a word. Al appreciates the gesture. Matt is not a person of many words, but his actions are always definite.

A few hours later at dinner, Alfred is back in full swing. There is still a melancholy air around him but it's small and insignificant. Al feels okay to tease him and Alfred teases him right back, bringing a wide smile to Al's face. They poke fun throughout the meal and even try to throw grapes into each others mouths. Al gets hit in the nose and Alfred's glasses get a bit smudged. Al is just happy to see that blinding smile back on his opposite's face.

* * *

 **AN:** Spoiler alert: this is an angsty story. Yay for second chapter~ Hope you enjoyed~

 **P.S.** The song Al specifically sings is Defying Gravity from Wicked~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	3. Meeting Day 3

Al makes the overly sweet coffee blend this morning. He doesn't like to make it often because it takes up many of his ingredients and it's just so sweet it would rot his teeth. It is one of Alfred's favorites though, and right now he thinks his opposite could use some sweet. Plus there's so much sugar he's bound to be bouncing off the walls and more importantly, happy. Al sticks his tongue out at the coffee maker for getting more love from Alfred than he is. Competing with a machine is very unpleasant for him.

He sits on the table, leaning back on his hands with his feet on his chair. In his opinion, the middle day of meetings is one of the worst. Not because something happens, but because nothing does. Which is why he doesn't like them. It's the most boring day and he wants to just flip the table over and leave. He glances at the door to watch the other nations enter the room. Al hates trying to impress them. Alfred did impress them, but Al couldn't find the care

Alfred comes in with a sunlit smile on his face and Al feels a swell of affection for him. Alfred is holding a thermos to his chest. He smirks as he comes closer.

"Morning Chubby Bunny," Al says with a wink. Alfred bristles just a bit at the name before sighing and letting his smile come back to his face.

"Can I sit on the inside of the desk today?" Alfred blinks his eyes innocently and who is Al to deny him.

"Well I don't know.." Well, deny him first then give in. Alfred pouts causing him to laugh loudly.

"Kidding porkchop," Al rolls his eyes and scootches himself over on the desk to put his feet on Alfred's usual chair. He counts a victory for himself when Alfred smiles brightly at him. His opposite skips around the table to sit in Al's seat near the wall. Al continues to watch the other nations enter the room. Oliver comes right up to him.

"Al dear, me and Francois were thinking about getting our family together for lunch, Alfred is invited too of course! And your lovely family as well!" Al grits his teeth behind a forced smile. He doesn't like family get togethers if you could call what they have a 'family' to begin with. There's a lot of fighting and usually a lot of insults directed his way. Why would he want to subject himself to that?

"That sounds cool!" Al keeps his fake smile on at Alfred's exclamation. Oliver claps his hands at the agreement and goes to tell their brothers. Al sighs. Of course now he kind of wants to go to see Alfred interact with his family. He doesn't know if his opposite has made up with his father figure yet, but it should be sufficiently awkward. Perfect.

Ludwig enters the room and calls the meeting to a start. It takes a while with Oliver's happy chatter about having a big family meal overpowering the Germans words. Francois eventually gets the ginger haired man to take a seat. Al sighs again as he sits in his seat. He leans forward and rests his chin in his hands. He doesn't want to be here. He's so bored.

He twists in his seat to look around at the other nations. Some of them are paying attention, others are not. Al huffs at Kuro, the Japan from his world, sneaking his arm around his opposite, making the small Asian nation blush and look extremely uncomfortable. Leave it Kuro to not understand his limits. He turns almost completely around to peek at his brother. Matt is leaning back in his seat, a tired expression on his face barely hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Matthew on the other hand is looking into his lap. Al raises an eyebrow to his position and blinks as Matthew sits up like he hadn't been staring at his crotch.

Al swivels back to face front again. He kicks his chair back to rest his feet on the table. He watches Alfred from the corner of his eye. His sunshine isn't taking notes like normal. His notebook is out but he's not even trying to pretend to listen to the speaker. Al lets his chair fall forward. He watches as Alfred sits up and places his crossed arms on the table. He continues to stare at Alfred as he drops his head, makes a face, then goes back to his crossed armed position.

Al leans forward nonchalantly and peeks into Alfred's lap. His phone is there and it lights up. Alfred takes it and opens it up there's a simple snapchat from Matthew on the screen. Al watches as his opposite sends a picture of himself and a little message to his brother before looking like he didn't do a thing. Al sits back in his seat a surprised expression on his face. He scoffs quietly and leans over to Alfred.

"Are you taking selfies?" Alfred snaps his head to look at Al. Al smirks as shock etches his features. He covers his mouth with his hand, holding back his giggles.

"You are taking selfies," He whispers to Alfred, who shakes his head, trying to cover up his phone. Al rolls his eyes and wiggles his chair closer to his opposite so the arms of the chairs are touching. Alfred blinks at him, baffled by his movement. Al smirks at him and waits. They stare at each other for a moment before Alfred gets embarrassed being watched. He takes out his phone and looks at the new snap from his brother. Al leans over and looks at the message with him. Alfred isn't shying away from him, even going so far as to move his phone over so Al can see too. Al counts another victory.

On the screen is Matthew sticking his tongue halfway out at the camera, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The little caption reads 'wanna see a blushing baby?'. Alfred clicks the button to send a new picture. Al is a bit surprised to see his opposite including him in the picture. They both make a puzzled face, and Alfred types out 'yes?'. They both look back to the speaker, like they've been paying attention the whole time. Luckily the Russians do not notice.

Alfred nudges him with his elbow and Al glances down casually at the phone between them. Alfred shows the picture of Matthew grinning as Matt blushes madly in the background. The little message reads 'blushing baby! hi al~' Al lifts a hand to his face to hide his snickers at his brother. He maybe the crier of the two of them, but ever is Matt the blusher. He and Alfred make a face at the camera. They exchange little snaps back and forth throughout the rest of the meeting. Matthew gets Matt to join in on the pictures, though he doesn't make any faces. Al feels closer to Alfred more than he ever had.

* * *

Alfred doesn't mind sharing the camera with Al. He actually rather enjoys it. His opposite can make some pretty interesting faces, and they make Matthew laugh so he has no problem with it. He does ask Matthew about the lunch idea, when he does, Al leans away. He gives his desk mate an incredulous look. Al looks a bit bitter. Alfred wants to ask but holds his tongue. Matthew says they are going, hoping it doesn't end badly. Alfred hopes the same.

The meeting is called and Oliver runs up to them before they can leave. He explains how they're going to meet up at Arthur's room about half an hour after the meeting to give time to change into more comfortable clothes. Alfred nods enthusiastically, ignoring the sour look on Al's face. It might be fun to get their families together for a meal. They had never done it before.

Alfred swings his arms wildly on the walk back to the hotel. He's excited for food. Matthew is teasing him as he holds hands with Matt. Al is uncharacteristically quiet. Alfred gives him a puzzled look, but Al just winks at him. Alfred flares up in a blush and looks away. Al is fine then if he can be ridiculous and flirtatious. He and Matthew head into their room and he rambles on about how much fun it'll be to eat food with a big family. Matthew simply rolls his eyes and takes a quick shower.

Alfred waits patiently for his brother to finish, but by the time Matthew is done, he's lost on the internet. Matthew calls his name and Alfred groans as he gets ready. Matthew says he'll go on ahead leaving Alfred behind. He doesn't mind. He wouldn't want Matthew to wait for him anyway. His showers always take longer than planned.

He dresses in a simple white shirt and his old favorite bomber jacket and heads out.

* * *

 **AN:** Selfies are my favorite American past time. Hope you enjoyed~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	4. Lunch

Al changes his stuffy suit clothes for a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He carries his old tattered jacket with him as he waits for Matt to finish taking a shower. He wants to head out with his brother for obvious security reasons. He doesn't like being near their parents alone. And this time they'll be with the others as well. He runs a hand through his still slightly damp hair. He's not excited for this. He'll fake a smile for as long as he can.

There's a knock on the door and he moves to answer it as Matt emerges from the shower, brushing his long hair. Matthew is standing on the other side of the door when he opens it. Al smirks at him, stepping aside to let him in.

"Thought it'd be better if I was there with you, instead of you two facing my parents alone." Al chuckles at the his kindness. Matt finishes tying his hair up with a ribbon and they head towards Arthur's room. It's not that far of a walk but Al wishes it lasted longer. He doesn't know how this will go, but he's positive it will end horribly.

Arthur opens the door with a strained smile. Oliver comes over to the door and wiggles in front of his opposite to take Matthew's hands in his before giving Matt a hug, then giving Al one. He returns the gesture half heartedly. Matthew enters after Arthur drags Oliver back inside. Matt follows after his opposite but Al lingers in the hallway. He looks down the lines of rooms, searching for Alfred. He doesn't want to do this without him there. He doesn't entirely feel comfortable in this situation. With a sigh he enters the small room.

He lounges on the couch, smirking at the bickering going on between the two sets of parental figures. He's seen his parents fight many times, usually it ends with Oliver crying and Francois cuddling him to get him to stop. He wonders how it will end this time. Matt and Matthew are standing near the wall, whispering to each other and holding hands. Al leans his head back against the cushions and lifts a leg to rest in on the small table near him. He decides he's going to try and behave. Maybe if he does, Alfred will give him some more of those megawatt smiles he loves so much. He sighs, closing his eyes to picture the sun that shines within his opposite. Oh does he love him.

"Oh Al please don't do that! You'll scuff the table!" He opens an eye to see Oliver coming to him, a fretful expression on his face. Al smirks and lifts his other leg to cross them at the ankles. So much for behaving.

"Al please!" Al opens his eyes and smirks at Oliver openly. His ginger haired father figure has his hands on hips, giving him a pout. Arthur tsks behind him.

"Such an impolite brat." Al snickers at the insult. He's been called worse. Oliver looks to his opposite scandalized at the comment. He begins to lecture Arthur on how Al is not impolite or a brat, just a little difficult to manage sometimes. That explanation makes Al's smirk fall. He knows Oliver is trying to stand up for him, but he didn't really negate the insult. Arthur however crosses his arms and starts to point out everything wrong with him. Al grits his teeth at his words. It's something he's familiar with, but who is Arthur to insult him.

Al glares at him when Arthur starts to compare him to his own children. It doesn't help when Francois joins in. Al squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out their voices. He knows how much better Alfred is than him, that much is obvious, but he does not need a reminder that Matt is better than him too. Matt had always been the favorite. Less spoiled, stronger, bigger, more agreeable. Al has been compared to him all his life. He feels he should be used to being told that Matt is better. A spike of anger is moving through him though. It's one thing to hear this from his own parents, but another thing to hear people he barely knows insulting his very existence.

"Oh son of British bitch, shut the fuck up," Al drawls out leaning his head back against the cushions again. He's done being nice to these pompous fuckers. Oliver squeaks at his bad language but Al doesn't care. Arthur huffs, adding his vulgar words to the list of things that make Al bad. Arthur continues in his lecture and Al has had enough.

"Holy fucking shit I do not care," He stands up and glares at the blonde British man. Oliver comes up to him and touches his shoulder gentle, Al shakes him off.

"Please Al-"

"No you're as bad as he is, you've been comparing us too I know you have." Al doesn't react to the pain in Oliver's eyes at the accusation. He's heard them speaking before, comparing their sons to their opposites. He knows how much better they are.

"He's right, I'd rather have Alfred for a son," Francois takes a drag of his cigarette. Al glares at him next. Of course Francois would admit to it.

"Of course you would, who wouldn't want Alfred compared to this mutt of a child." Arthur turns away from Al. Francis remains quiet, his eyes flickering between the other parental figures _horrified_. Al can feel emotions bubbling within him. He really wants to pound Arthur to the ground. Matt stops him. Al lunged for Arthur, not giving a damn about manners anymore. Matt has his arms around him though, holding him back as he screams out profanities and insults to the stuffy asshole British man. He's lucky Matt is strong.

He's thrashing against his brother's hold. It's Francois's turn to insult him now and he does so eloquently, picking up on the exact things to push Al's buttons to the max. Oh how Al hates this. This is not the first time his family has done this. Insults come from all over for Al, how lazy he is, how rude he is, how violent he is. His family only joining in. Al can feel the angry tears forming in his eyes. He struggling slows to a minimum. He shuts his eyes tight, not wanting to let a single tear fall, not for these people. Matt lets him go and he stalks to the door. He can't do this.

He flings the door open and marches down the hallway and runs straight into Alfred. He stumbles back and looks as the smile falls off his opposite's face. He grits his teeth and runs off. He sprints outside and ignores the call of his name. The sun hits him and there are tears streaming down his face. Why did he ever think he could handle those people? They all treat him like shit. He runs down sidewalk and takes random turns to get lost. He can barely see with the tears in his eyes but he doesn't care.

Most of the time he can handle the insults, laugh them off and insult the others back. He couldn't do that this time. He couldn't risk hurting Alfred's family. He knows how upset Alfred would be if he did so. So he reacted the only way he could, he cried. He wipes the streaks of salt water from his cheeks and falls against a wall near an alleyway. He slides down and sings to the ground and buries his head in his arms. How come Alfred had to see him like that. Violent and teary. He sniffles hard. He hates everything.

"Oh? Did a little puppy get lost?" Al raises his head immediately to the voice. Flavio is looking down at him unimpressed, a shopping bag in one hand. Al blinks up at him. He hears more voices and turns his head to see Luciano and his opposite coming closer, hand in hand. The moment Feliciano sees him he runs forward and grabs his face in his hands. He rambles on about tears and stop and plenty of are you okay's pass in one breath Al wonders if he'll pass out if he continues to talk. Flavio pulls the bubbly Italian off him and tells Luciano to head back to the hotel early. As they walk away, Feliciano tells him that he'll make veggie pasta for him anytime he wants. Al grimaces at the sweet offer.

"Up," Flavio orders, crossing his arms. Al obeys. He and Flavio used to have sex often. Very painful sex, which Al had no problems with, but that's not the point. Flavio wiggles his finger in a come here motion and walks away. Al follows quietly after him, sniffling as he goes. Flavio takes him into a little café and makes him sit. Flavio orders a simple tea. He rests his elbows on the table and puts his chin on his hands.

"Talk." He commands. Al sniffles again, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why should I? You don't care."

"I don't. But I don't care about anyone. You're not special. Talk." Al peeks up at Flavio. He's got his eyes closed and his regular pink scarf around his neck. Al grits his teeth and tells him about the planned lunch and the insults and how he feels all the time and how he feels for Alfred and how it just hurt him more than it should. Flavio's tea comes and he takes a gentle sip. Al finishes his story and Flavio smiles condescendingly at him.

"You're right I don't care. And neither should _you_. Those others are actually the worst people I have ever met and their clothes are absolutely terrible." Flavio waves a hand absently with his words. Al barks out a short laugh at Flavio's lack of care. He really likes Flavio as a friend, someone who treated him as an equal instead of someone below him. Al buries his head in his hands again. He sits with Flavio as he finishes his tea.

"Speaking of lost," Al peaks up at pompous blonde. Flavio rolls his eyes and points out the window with a flick of his wrist. Al blinks, wipes at his face and follows where Flavio is pointing. He gulps at the sight of Alfred looking around frantically. He jumps just the slightest when Alfred spots him through the window.

"See you later _dolce_ ~" Flavio coos at him, waving him off. Al fumbles out of his seat and leaves the café.

* * *

"Al really needs a hero right now Alfred," is all Matthew had to say to him to get him out the door. Alfred felt his heart drop to his feet when Matthew told him what he missed in the ten minutes he hadn't been there. He could feel his face twisting up in anger. He gave their father figures the hardest glare he could before slamming the door behind him to find his opposite. How could they do that to Al? He's their son. Alfred wipes roughly at the angry tears on his face. The devastation on Al's face when he bumped him in the hallway is burned into his brain.

He hoped that the lunch would be fun. He would have been able to sit with his brother and their opposites, and it's been so long since he had a meal with Arthur and Francis. Oliver seemed like a fun person to get to know. Damn them all if they made Al feels this way. No one deserved to be disliked like that, unwanted like that, by their own family. So they couldn't be that good of parents, or people, if they treated someone like that. He would have some serious words with his parents when he found Al, and brought that smirk back to his face.

Oh he had no idea how to react to Al's not smiling face. He had just enough sense to yell out his name before he disappeared around the corner. He could feel his chest clench at the tears threatening to come down Al's face. Al couldn't not be smiling. He needed to. Alfred didn't realize how much he depended on Al's smirk to get him through the day until that smirk had been _wiped off_.

Alfred bursts out of the hotel and scans the streets, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sign of the wild redhead. He runs down the sidewalk, muttering sorries when he accidentally bumps someone. Flat out screaming sorry when Luciano pins him up against the wall with a knife to his neck. Feliciano pulls his scary opposite away, muttering about veggie pasta. Alfred makes a mental note to thank the bubbly Italian later. He pauses in his search, turning back around to tap Feliciano on the shoulder.

"Did you say veggie pasta?" He asks out of breath. This is just a crazy hunch, he tells himself. There's no way Feliciano is talking veggie if-

"Si! Poor Al was in tears and I offered to make him food but Flavio told us to go back," Feliciano pouts and Luciano pets his head. Alfred huffs before running off again. They had seen Al. He's got to be around here somewhere. But where? Al where are you? Alfred rubs at his face again, he needs to see and tears will not let him.

He stops at the edge of the sidewalk, turning in circles. The little town shops surround him. He glances at the titles, wondering which store, if any, that Al might have gone into. He can feel his stomach dropping in anxiety. He never thought Al would get so angry. He never thought he would worry so much over his opposite. His violent, mischievous, crazy, wonderful opposite. Alfred briefly wonders if Al would hurt himself. Matthew had a period of self-harm and Alfred bubbled up in sobs when he found out. He shakes his head hard at the thought. No way Al would do that. Right?

Panic rises in him. He doesn't think Al would do that, but the thought of it sends him over the edge. He walks to the side glaring at the shops. Which one would Al be in? He spots a coffee shop and thinks back to the coffee he had that morning, there's no way this place could compare to the magic made for him. He glances inside the window and feels the breath return to his body. Al is blinking wide at him from the other side. Flavio is across from him and Alfred can't help the smile that comes to his face at seeing his opposite.

Al gets up from the table and Alfred jogs across the street when he can, rules be damned. Al exits the shop and turns away from him, walking off down the sidewalk. Alfred can feel the pain in his chest, but follows.

"Al! Al please stop!" He calls out, but his opposite does not stop. Alfred clenches his teeth at being ignored. Not once, no matter the mood, has Al ever ignored him. His opposite always had a smile for him, an extra lingering touch, another teasing remark. Of course he did those for others but Alfred couldn't help but think of all the times Al did it just for him. He misses it. He needs Al back. He follows dutifully after him as he stomps through a park.

"Al hold up!" Alfred jogs faster and grabs at Al's wrist. Al rips his arm way and swivels around to glare at him. Startled by the sudden switch Alfred jumps at being face to face with him. Al is glaring at him so angrily. Alfred gulps. He's never seen Al so mad and hurt. His pink eyes are tinged red around the edges and his smirk is now a scowl. Alfred can't help but think of how the look doesn't suit him. Coy smiles and a playful glint in his eyes make Al who he is, and he wants to see him smile again.

"What the fuck do you want? Huh golden boy? What could you _possibly_ fucking want?" Al takes a few steps forward, venom dripping from his voice. Alfred takes a few steps back. He knows the kind of strength Al has and he doesn't want to fight him. Never has.

"I was looking for you.." He says quietly. Al scoffs and crosses his arms definitely, a few tears welling up in his eyes. Alfred gulps and rubs at the back of his head.

"Why? Not like you actually give a shit about me." Alfred blinks at him. Al is tense, his fingers digging into his arms. Alfred shakes his head in disbelief. He cares, he cares so much.

"I do care about you," Alfred pleads, taking a step closer. Al turns his head and glares at the ground. Alfred reaches out a hand to him, but Al takes a step away, a strangled noise coming from his throat.

"No you don't," Al laughs bitterly. Tears are now coming down his face and Alfred can feel his heart breaking. Why doesn't Al believe him? Al rubs haphazardly at his face.

"You don't really care. You say that because it's you, you care about everyone and everything and you're so fucking.. _Good_. It's natural for you to be nice and kind and sweet and make everyone love you." Al glares at him and Alfred reels back in shock at his words. Al continues his strangled laugh, then covers his face with his hands and full on sobbing. Alfred doesn't know what to do. He's not really good at comforting people. Al drops to his knees, using one hand to brace himself on the ground, gripping at the grass beneath him. Alfred's breathing hitches and he moves to kneel beside his opposite.

"Damn it Alfred, why? Why do you do this?" Al's body is shaking and Alfred throws caution to the wind. He wraps Al in a tight embrace, not letting him go even as he struggles. Al sobs openly into his shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so much and you don't care. You don't _believe_ me." Alfred wishes he could hear Al's New York drawl when he isn't crying.

"Alfred I love you more than anything. And you just care so much for everyone and I just wish I could be special to you." At the confession Alfred pulls back, just enough to see the expression on his opposites face. Al looks pained, like the world just came crumbling down on top of him. Tears are streaming down his face and he looks so tired. Alfred sniffles, feeling his own tears wanting to come out.

"I love you and you make me feel accepted, like I'm not the biggest fuck up in the world. I'd do anything to see those smiles of yours and I love you." Al covers his face back up with his hands and Alfred pulls him close once again. This time Al clings to him as well. Alfred hadn't really believed Al before when he said 'I love you'. Part of him really wanted to, wanted to believe that Al loved him with all his faults. He always thought Al did that for everyone, that Alfred wasn't the special one. Alfred buries his head into Al's cherry cola colored hair.

"I love you so much Alfred," Al whispers into his shoulder. Alfred wills his own tears away. The defeated tone of Al's voice makes him believe for the first time, that Al really does love him. He pushes down the bubble of happiness he feels, this is not the time. Maybe it is. Alfred pulls back and grabs Al's hands, pushing them away from his face. Al opens his mouth to say something but Alfred takes his cheeks in his hands and kisses him.

He pulls back to rest his forehead against Al's. His opposite is whimpering softly, but his tears have, for the most part, stopped. Alfred gulps, wondering if what he just did had been a good idea. The soft laughter that comes from Al relieves his doubts.

"What am I gunna do with you sunshine?" Alfred smiles down at him when Al sits back. Alfred thumbs away at the tears still on his face. Al closes his eyes and sighs into the gentle touch. Alfred kisses his cheek, nuzzling up against him. Al laughs softly and Alfred counts a victory for himself. He smiles wider at the small smile on Al's face. It had only been gone for an hour but he missed it dearly. He kisses Al again, this time his opposite brings his hands up to his neck to pull him closer, as close as their kneeling position will let them.

"We got to go back some time ya know," Alfred mutters when he pulls back. He can feel his face getting red at the kisses. Al rolls his eyes and smirks at him. Alfred can feel the stars being put back into the sky at the simple gesture. He stands up and holds out a hand for his opposite. Al takes the hand graciously, nearly giving a shy smile. Alfred threads their fingers together, walking closely to Al, not wanting to let him go. Al doesn't have a problem with it, bumping playfully into him, a genuine smile on his face. Alfred notices the height difference between them.

They walk slowly back to the hotel, taking the long way around. Alfred sends a quick 'everything is okay' text to his brother, knowing that he'll show Matt so he can know his brother has been found and is okay as well. They take the back door into the hotel to avoid going past Arthur's door even though they probably aren't in there anymore. Al squeezes his hand tight when he makes the suggestion, so Alfred feels it's a good idea. Al opens the door to his room and Alfred follows him in, shutting the door softly behind him.

Al makes his way to his room and flops onto the mattress with a huff. Alfred chuckles at him, but joins him above the covers. Al snuggles up into him and Alfred wraps his arms protectively around his opposite, like his hold has the power to keep the evil away from him. It's not long before they are both asleep.

* * *

"You can come stay with me while they sleep," Al opens his eyes to the voice, letting them shut again when he hears a door close. Alfred grumbles and whines beneath him. Al snuggles deeper into his opposite's chest, relishing in the hold around him. He can hear Alfred yawn and wiggles his head up to look at him. Alfred is blinking lazily into the room around him. Al sighs and sits up, rolling off his opposite. Alfred whines again but Al just rolls his eyes at him.

He rubs his eyes as he makes his way into the kitchen. He can hear Alfred making noises in the bedroom. He smirks at the antics. A small piece of paper on the coffee table catches his attention. He picks it up on his passing to the kitchen. Al smiles fondly down at the note that Matt left, explaining there is food in the fridge from lunch, and some pasta that Feliciano dropped off. Al shakes his head at the Italian's care. He heats up the sauteed vegetables and pasta for himself and the chicken wrap he assumes is for Alfred. The smell of food overtakes the room.

"Fooooood," Al snickers at the zombie like call. Alfred wanders into the kitchen and rests his head on Al's shoulder. The microwave dings and Al brings the plates to the table. Alfred scootches his chair close to his and they eat in silence, both equally hungry from having skipped lunch. Alfred finishes first and leans his head down on Al's shoulder once again.

"Text your brother thank you for the food." Al tells him. Alfred obeys, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. He flips through a few messages from Matthew already there explaining what happened after they left. Alfred reads them aloud. After Alfred ran after him, Arthur and Oliver got into a screaming fit, yelling at each other for being rotten parents. When they tried to drag Matt and Matthew into their argument, Francis got fed up, telling them both that they _were_ not terrible parents but _are_ terrible parents as well as terrible people. He stood up for Alfred and, to his surprise, Al as well.

"Wow. Go Franny," Al huffs, sending a mental thank you to Francis for being decent. Alfred puffs up his face in anger, typing forcefully on his phone.

"What's the matter sunspot?" Al asks once Alfred puts down his technological device. Alfred grumbles, wrapping his arms tightly around Al's waist.

"Why are they so mean to you?" Al is a bit taken aback by the bitterness in Alfred's tone. A soft smile makes it's way across his face and he kisses the top of Alfred's head.

"Everyone is mean to me, don't think too much about it." Al runs a hand through his opposite's hair, trying to soothe his anger. Alfred huffs twice but stays quiet, letting the subject drop. They stay cuddled in the kitchen until Matt and Matthew come back to the room to check on them. Matt places his hand on Al shoulder, while Matthew hugs Alfred tight. Matthew mentions something about a video game and Alfred is on his feet bouncing around in a second. Al can only laugh with him.

* * *

 **AN:** So much just happened. Yay you if you guessed right Alfred would comfort Al~ Hope you enjoyed~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	5. Meeting Day 4

Al stands in the back snack room, utterly dumbfounded, glaring at the coffee maker in front of him. For one of the first times since he's started making Alfred's coffee, he can't for the life of him choose which flavor to make. It's always been easy for him to pick a brew. He knows exactly which kind to make, sensing Alfred's moods and picking a taste that will make him happy. Al has always been able to 'read the mood' as some would say. He just chooses the thing he knows would piss someone off the most.

He sighs and fiddles with the machine, hoping that getting back into the feel would jog his memory on a good blend to make. It works for the most part. He goes for a less caffeinated mix, less sugar, and a hint of calming tea. Hopefully a relaxing brew. He has no idea how Alfred will react to him today. If he'll ignore him, or worse, pretend nothing happened. The machine beeps to life and Al heads back to the main room.

He plays with his fingers and his piercings as the rest of the nations come in. He glances at the doorway to see Alfred laughing with Matthew over something. Al shakes his head and puts on a collected sly smile as his opposite comes closer.

"Morning muffin top~" He coos easily. Alfred's cheeks tinge pink but his smile stays on.

"Morning Al," Alfred flops into his seat, stretching his arms out in front of him. Al takes a deep breath. He can get through this meeting. Alfred doesn't seem to be ignoring him, or what happened. At least not ignoring it outright. He can do this. Even with the way Arthur is glaring at him. None of that matters as long as Alfred keeps smiling.

* * *

Alfred takes a deep breath as the meeting gets underway. His gaze keeps flickering to his opposite beside him. He doesn't think he's ever seen Al this.. _nervous_. Well, not so nervous now. He's back to his cool demeanor and casual flirtatious tone, but Alfred is picking up on the nerves slipping through. Al is playing with his fingers, leaning back and forth in his chair more. It's weird for Alfred to see him so undone. Al has always been strong and unfazeable. Alfred keeps his smile on.

He and Al haven't really talked about their history together. Most of the history he's heard has come for what he can piece together from Matt or the sparse slip ups Al himself has said. Alfred wonders often what kind of colony days Al had, did he throw away a comfortable home? Or an abusive one? Alfred glances down at Al's hand, the one not twisting his piercings, balled up in a fist on his bouncing leg. Gathering his courage, Alfred looks straight ahead, and places his hand over Al's.

The reaction is immediate. Al stops moving all together, which is odd for him. Alfred debates looking at him. He lets out a breath of relief when Al uncurls his hand so they can lace their fingers together. Only then does Alfred flash him a quick smile, earning him a baffled smile in return. Al is relaxed now, leaning fully back in his chair, no longer fidgeting. Alfred feels accomplished. As well as happy. Al's hand is a rather nice fit to his.

He can focus on the meeting fairly well, letting a smile break free when Al rubs his thumb over the back of his hand. He only lets go when a sudden buzz in his pocket startles him. Al snickers at him as he fishes out his phone. He hides the contraption as he goes to the new snapchat from Matthew. Al leans close to him as he taps to show the picture. It shows Matthew glancing at the side, the little caption reading 'look at Feliciano'. Alfred shares a confused glance with Al, before turning to the side to see the bubbly Italian. Feliciano is staring at them with the widest smile on his face. He waves excitedly when he realizes they are looking back at him. He makes a heart with his hands.

Alfred can feel his face heat up but nods at him. He glances over his shoulder to see Al make a heart back to the Italian across the room accompanied with a wink. Alfred covers his face when Feliciano lets out an audible squeal. He giggles as Feliciano apologizes for the interruption. Alfred locks eyes with Al, who is staring at him with adoration in his eyes that Alfred has seen many times before, but never fully believed was actually there. Alfred smiles at him and Al leans forward to lay his head against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred doesn't mind, sliding his chair closer to make it more comfortable for his opposite. He swears he hears Al sigh.

* * *

"Hey Al can I talk to you?" He grabs the sleeve of his opposite once the meeting is called. Al blinks down at him, then smirks.

"Of course porkchop." Alfred pouts at the nickname. He prefers stud muffin if anything. He waves Matthew on, letting him know he can go ahead. Matthew mouths out good luck. Alfred doesn't know if he needs it, but it's always nice to have some. He and Al exit the meeting room together, heading away from the hotel. As they get farther away, Alfred reaches out and threads his fingers with Al's. He hears his opposite snicker.

They walk hand in hand towards the park they had their dramatic moment in. Alfred guides them to a bench secluded within the hedges. He pulls Al down next to him, letting his opposite cuddle up into him. He likes the way Al fits beside him.

"Al, did you mean what you said yesterday?" Alfred gulps when Al freezes next to him. If he is being honest with himself, Alfred doesn't know why he needs confirmation about Al's confession. He thinks it's because he spent so long convincing himself Al didn't mean it, that it had all been a joke, simple teasing. He wants it to be true, but he's just a little insecure himself.

Al slowly raises himself from his leaning position to gaze at Alfred's face fully. He's almost glaring at Alfred, completely confused on why he's asking. Al bites his tongue to keep from saying anything too rash, thinking about his words before he says them. He can't quite think of a good worded response. So he leans forward and kisses Alfred instead.

"I have no idea what makes you think it's not true. I've loved you for so long." Al whispers against Alfred's lips. Alfred knows he's got a blush forming. Al always did that to him. Al kisses him again and Alfred lets out a soft whimper when he pulls back.

"It's just, you tease a lot of people, and I didn't know what to believe." He confesses quietly. Al hums in response. Alfred blinks up at him. Al's red tainted eyes are staring at him so intently. Suddenly there are hands on his face and Al is pressing their foreheads together.

"Alfred," the serious way Al says his name makes Alfred bite the inside of his lip. Al rarely uses his name unless it's important. Plus the accent doesn't help the fluttery feeling in his chest.

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. You and your stupid bright smiles." Al snickers at his own remark, making Alfred smile as well. He brings a hand up to cover one of Al's.

"It doesn't even matter if you don't love me, because I will always love you more than the world." Alfred's chest clenches at the way Al speaks. His voice cracked, letting him know that Al would really be upset if his love is not returned, but that he will deal with it. Alfred doesn't know how he feels for Al sometimes. His opposite makes him so confused. He does know that in this very moment, Al is the most important thing to him.

Alfred reciprocates Al's hands, taking his face and pulling him forward for a kiss. Al doesn't let him go easy, turning their small kisses into an impromptu mini make out session in the park. Al lets him catch his breath through, and with a coy smirk, cuddles back into Alfred's side. Alfred holds him close as they watch the sky for clouds.

He's got a lot to think about, and a few thousand emotions to sort through. Al drives him crazy, that's for sure. But does he really know what love is? He thought he loved Arthur when he had been a colony. He thought he loved Matthew before the heavy war days came through. Those kinds of love hadn't been the right kind. Arthur turned out a tyrant, and Matthew is his brother. Al on the other hand, makes him feel complete. He's never felt more himself. Al knows how to push all his buttons and how to get him to open up with the simplest of things. Al loves him. And Alfred is finally believing it.

A big smile breaks across his face. All those casual slips of adoration Al always told him coming back to him. The explosion of happiness in his chest makes him drag Al off the bench, pick him up and spin him in circles. Al laughs right along with him. Alfred smiles up at him catching Al a little off guard when he plants a kiss on him. He lets Al falls to the ground to stand in front of him. It's Al's turn to smile up at him.

"Come on stud muffin, our brothers are probably wondering where we are, getting hungry," Al nabs his hand and laces their fingers together. Alfred laughs and pulls his opposite back towards the hotel, swinging their hands and rambling on about food. When they meet up with the Canadas, Matthew only teases a lot.

* * *

 **AN:** Breather chapter, everything is slightly happy now! Hope you enjoyed~

 **PS:** Thank you so much for your reviews. Honestly it means so much and makes me get the giggles like crazy.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	6. Meeting Day 5

**Warning:** I'd like to apologize to all the England lovers out there.

* * *

Al rests his head on his hand staring at the wall in front of him. The coffee blend he made this morning is just a bit sweeter, more chocolatey than normal. It's one of Alfred's favorites. He sighs dramatically as their conversation from yesterday comes back to him. Alfred still not believing him had hurt. He's said it so many times how much he loves him. Maybe this time around Alfred will finally believe him. He won't mind too much if Alfred doesn't love him back. What's important to him is Alfred is happy.

"Morning Al!" Al lazily twists in his position to see those blue eyes gazing at him. Before he can say a greeting in return, Alfred takes his seat and leans over to quickly kiss him. He tastes like coffee. Al lets out a snicker at the blunt display of affection in front of almost every other nation. Oh he doesn't mind, and with the way Alfred uses his spare hand that's not holding his thermos to grab his hand, Al doesn't think Alfred minds either. He's got a satisfied smirk on his face as the meeting starts.

He lets out another snicker as Alfred casually angles his phone so Al can see a text from Francis. An encouraging supportive l'amour text. To know that one of their parental figures approves, even though it's not specifically his, makes him feel somewhat happier. He cranes his head around to see Francis. The flamboyant nation winks at him so Al does the natural thing and winks back. He catches a glimpse of Arthur glaring at him but he chooses to think nothing of that British bitch.

* * *

Al lets out a loud sigh when the meeting ends. It's the last day of meetings, which means a long nights sleep and a doozy of a trip back to his part of America. He grabs Alfred's discarded thermos to go wash it out, kissing the top of his head as he passes. Alfred smiles up at him, then goes back to writing his notes as Al leaves the main meeting hall. He hums to himself as the water washes over his hands. He glances at the coffee maker and sticks his tongue out at it.

"Al, may I have a word?" Al snorts, glancing over his shoulder at Arthur in the doorway. He raises and eyebrow to the gentleman, keeping a smirk on his face. Arthur looks annoyed to say the least, with his eyebrows drawn tight and his arms crossed.

"Well I guess so, what can I do for you Artie?" Al lets his New York accent slip through, watching the way Arthur bristles to the sound. He's not entirely sure what bugs him more, the accent or the shortened version of his name. He doesn't really care, just enjoying the success of pissing off the britishman more.

"I would like to know the nature of your relationship with Alfred." Al pretends to ponder the question tapping a finger to his chin. His fake pondering turns to real pondering as he actually has no idea what he and Alfred are officially romantically to each other. He knows he loves Alfred, and his opposite doesn't seem against more of a romantic connection between them. Al hums.

"We're together." _I think,_ Al adds mentally. He doesn't know for sure, but he likes the way Arthur grits his teeth at the answer. The britishman sighs and runs a hand through his hair with a groan.

"Aw what's the matter? Don't like that?" Al teases, though he probably shouldn't. He hasn't quite got the hang of that 'filter' yet. Arthur glares at the ground, and then him.

"No, I don't." Arthur spits out. Al raises an eyebrow at him. That answer didn't come as a surprise to Al at all. Arthur really shouldn't be butting into his and Alfred's business. As a parental figure he can kind of get it, Oliver is smothering to say the least. At least Oliver kind of approves of him and Alfred though. Arthur seems against it in every sense.

"What's your problem with me anyway?" Al finds himself saying, getting more into his angry feelings. Arthur huffs and stands up straight.

"It's not _just_ you I have a problem with." This comes as a shock to Al. He makes a confused face as Arthur runs a hand through his hair again. Then he shakes himself off and regards Al coldly.

"Stay away from him. He'll be better off without you." Anger is bubbling up in him and Al opens his mouth to say something stupid back, but Alfred beats him too it.

"I think I should be the judge of that." Al leans around Arthur to see Alfred in the doorway with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He's got fire in his eyes as he glares at Arthur. The englishman raises his head to make it so he can pretend to look down on his past colony. Al's anger subsides as Alfred comes in the room to stand by him. Al hides his smug expression the best he can when Alfred holds his hand tightly.

"I'm better off with Al, and you're not in charge of who I spend my time with." Al bites his tongue again. His stomach is fluttering at the sight of Alfred standing up for him, and standing up for him to his father figure no less. Arthur sighs.

"You need to understand Alfred, there is nothing-"

"Don't tell me to understand. You need to understand that I love Al and I won't have you talk down to him anymore." Al is suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace. He blinks up at Alfred's angry face. His blue eyes are sharp as they glare at Arthur. Al knows its inappropriate for the time but he lets a starstruck smile cross his features. Alfred is protecting him. Alfred is standing up for him. Alfred said he loved him.

Someone clears their throat from the doorway and Al convinces himself to tear his eyes away from the wonderful sight of Alfred. Matthew and Matt are standing there. Matt looks slightly miffed and Matthew's smile is obviously strained for pleasantries.

"Perhaps you should leave now Arthur," Matthew's eyes are cold as they regard his father figure. Al can feel the arms around him tighten as Arthur glares at him again. Al brings his arms around Alfred's waist and remains quiet, burying his head into Alfred's collar. Arthur lets out a huff and heads to the door. Both Canadas glare as Arthur tugs his clothes down to be proper once again and stalking off down the now empty hallway. Al feels Alfred rubbing his hands up and down his back in a soothing motion. He lets a few soft tears slip through, his bitterness turning to sadness. He's fairly used to people talking bad about him, but it still sucks. He doesn't particularly care what Arthur thinks about him, but it still hurts to hear he's not good enough for Alfred, especially when he knows that already.

He feels a hand on the top of his head and twists around to look at Matt. His blank expression is back, but his eyes are scanning Al's face. Al wiggles out of Alfred's hold to hug his brother. He's so grateful for Matt. He's always been there for him, whether it be when Al needs a place to vent or a fight is breaking out. Matt places a hand on Al's head again in a simple comforting gesture, and it's more than enough for Al. He feels an arm on his shoulder and Al switches his hug to Matthew, who has been nothing but sweet to him.

"A change of scenery maybe?" Matthew offers when Al pulls back to stand by Alfred again. His opposite wraps him up again to hold him close. Al returns the embrace wholeheartedly. Alfred guides him along as they make their way back to the hotel. Matthew keeps conversation light, telling about what he could make for dinner for the four of them. A smile eventually makes it's way back onto his face. It's hard to not smile with Alfred's hand in his. When they get to the rooms, Alfred ushers their brothers on, pulling Al aside.

"Are you okay?" Alfred leans his head against Al's. He hated hearing the way Arthur talked down to his opposite. Al nods, and tired smile on his face. Alfred sighs and hugs him tightly. Al didn't deserve all the bad things said about him. Alfred has heard it all from so many nations. Now he can't see how they ever thought such things.

"Did you mean it?" Alfred blinks at the muffled question. Al's face is squished to his collar. He pulls back to see him fully. Al is glancing up to him hopefully, like the wrong answer will crush him. Alfred tilts his head to the side.

"Mean what?" Al gulps and casts his eyes down. Alfred catches the sadness in his voice.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't but you said you loved me and I just want to know if it was true or not." Al locks eyes with him for a second before dropping his head again. Alfred makes an 'oh' face. He did say that. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Alfred is staring at the ground now too. After all this time he didn't think Al wouldn't believe him if he said he loved him. Al suddenly kisses him, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Alfred goes wide eyed for a second before kissing him back. They break off, both smiling dumbly at each other. A few kisses later and Matthew tells them to come get food.

Diner is easy going, light teasing shared between them all. Al marvels at the feel of Alfred's hand in his and the smiles that Alfred gives to him. It's more than he ever dreamed of.

* * *

 **AN:**..confessions? I'm sorry? Hope you enjoyed~

 **PS:** I actually made this chapter less angry on England. It used to be a lot worse.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	7. One Week Later

Alfred twists and turns in his sheets, tangling himself up into a pretzel. It's late in the day, just a little before eleven, but it's a weekend. Weekend means you get to sleep in. Which he is trying hard to do, but he can't seem to stay asleep anymore. He's been hoping to sleep for the past ten minutes but it's not working. He's got a weird feeling that's keeping him up. A weird sense that something is going to happen, or that someone is watching him.

"AAHHH!" He screams when he opens his eyes. Sitting up however, may not have been the best idea. He puts his hands to his head where it collided with Al's. In his effort to get away from the face above him, he jerked upright, banging their heads together.

"What the fuck was that for?" Al asks bitterly, glaring half heartedly from where he landed on the floor. He's got a hand to his head, rubbing at the spot he had been hit. Alfred glares right back at him.

"What do you mean? What were you doing _watching me sleep_?" Alfred groans as he massage his sore head. He didn't expect to see Al's bright red eyes staring down at him when he woke up. His opposite had been leaning over him, a wild smile on his face. How could someone not freak out to that?

"I wasn't watching you sleep," Al protests pushing off the floor. "I was watching you wake up."

"That's not much better.." Alfred grumbles, crossing his arms like a child. Al rolls his eyes and takes a step closer. He leans down in front of Alfred so they're eye to eye. Alfred is still glaring at his opposite. His stupid face and stupid smirk and stupid everything. Suddenly Al snickers and pushes forward to kiss him. Alfred lets out a surprised squeak and pulls back to glare harder. It's hard for him to try since his face is now a nice shade of red.

"Get up starshine I'll make breakfast," and with a wink Al leaves him alone in his room. He groans once again and covers his face with his hands. Al always had a way to make him forget how to speak. He can hear Al moving about his kitchen. He sighs running a hand through his hair. He flops back on his bed and debates going back to sleep. With another sigh he convinces himself to get out of bed and put on some decent clothes. He didn't have a lot planned today, maybe with Al here they can do something fun together.

He pops his head through his shirt, and that's when he hears it. It's soft and gentle, like an early morning should be. He recognizes the tune as one Al sings often. His heart is pounding in his chest as he makes his way to the kitchen. He leans up against the doorway, watching Al as he moves about the tiny living space. Alfred likes his apartment fine, it's small and cozy. It's close to a park and not a bad walk from the store. Seeing Al move about, like he's lived there all this time, does funny things to Alfred's chest. Al throws him a coy smile over his shoulder. He's messing with the coffee maker.

"You don't like coffee," Alfred says plainly. Al chuckles in the middle of a verse, smiling once again at him. Alfred moves forward and watches over Al's shoulder as he mixes a brew for the contraption. After the machine starts, Al turns around and wraps his arms around Alfred's shoulders before he can get away. Alfred sputters only slightly at suddenly being face to face with his opposite. He takes a deep breath and returns the gesture, resting his hands on Al's hips.

"Good morning stud muffin~" Al coos, smirking up at him. Alfred grumbles and buries his face into Al's neck, nuzzling him. Al laughs and holds him tighter. This isn't the first time Al has randomly showed up at his place. The first time he did, Alfred made him sit and wait outside for three hours while he got over the fact that his opposite just turned up unannounced. Al made himself a perfect nuisance, bugging him every chance he got and snuggling up to him. It's not so bad now. He used to hate it when Al came over, no warning at all. After the first few times though, he found himself wishing Al would show up, hoping his opposite would pop out of nowhere and entertain his boredom for a day.

The first magic door leading to his world appeared in his country, and they never found a way to get rid of it. So they just blocked off that section of the building and put a lock on the door. A lock that is now broken because Al picked it. Al comes and goes freely. He's never stayed more than a day or two. Alfred feels that's going to change. Now knowing that he'll be allowed in for sure and there's kisses to be shared, Alfred would be surprised if Al didn't stay for a month.

"Morning Al," He whispers against the tanned skin. He gives Al one big squish then detangles himself from the hold. He lifts his arms to stretch as he takes seat at his little two person table. Al hums as he pulls waffles out of the toaster, taking peeks at Alfred as he does. His chest is doing somersaults in excitement at being accepted into Alfred's home so easily now.

He slides over the plate of waffles to his dozing opposite, the smell of food waking him up. Alfred begins to chow down, not wasting any time filling up his tummy. Al rolls his eyes and prepares his own zucchini bread toast. The coffee maker dings. He rummages around trying to find a good mug to use. The smell tingles his nose. Alfred looks like a kid at Christmas when the drink is brought over to him. He takes a big gulp and lets out a content sigh.

"Al this is goooooooood," Alfred chugs the rest of the mug. Al snickers, holding out his hand to refill the cup.

"Ugh it's as good as the coffee served at the meetings." Al leans up against the counter top smirking at his opposite. Alfred is cuddling the cup to his face, taking in the aroma. He's swinging his legs back and forth underneath the table. Al raises an eyebrow and counts down from ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

"Wait a second," Alfred takes another sip of the coffee, now glaring to the cup. Six. Five. Four.

"This is.." Alfred trails off and takes another sip. He's glancing between the mug and the cheshire cat smirk Al has on his face. Three. Two.

"AL ARE YOU THE ONE WHO MAKES THE COFFEE?" Alfred is out of his seat and in his face faster than Al thought humanly possible. Then again, they aren't exactly human. Al continues to smirk at the baffled expression on Alfred's face. His blue eyes are sparkling and the corners of his mouth are turning up. Al snickers covering his face with one of his hands. His laughter doesn't last long as Alfred grabs his face and kisses him hard.

"All this time you were making me coffee in the morning and I had no idea." Alfred sighs. Al is just smiling back at him. The absolut joy in Alfred's face making him fall even harder.

"Like I've said before golden boy, anything to see that smile of yours," Al taps his nose with his finger, making Alfred wiggle his nose. They sit and eat breakfast together, nudging each other, with Alfred stealing bits of Al's toast. Although it's vegetarian, it's not that bad. Al just rolls his eyes at the comment. They lounge about the house for the day, getting Al settled in. Alfred had been right. Al brought with him a backpack of clothes for a two week stay at least. Plus plenty of vegetarian special foods so he can eat something, knowing Alfred wouldn't have much for his taste.

And stay two weeks Al does. He's not bound to leave when Alfred so willingly lets him stay. Especially because he gets to cuddle up with the person he's been in love with for the past fifty years, give or take. They walk around California a lot, holding hands and window shopping, going to the beach even though it's a bit cold. Alfred is like an excited puppy, showing him all these fun parks and taking him to a few underground restaurants, all with vegetarian dishes. Al is amazed. Alfred is beautiful.

Al leaves almost the same way he came, rapidly and unexpectedly. Alfred drives him to the door and with a drawn out kiss, Al is back in his own world. Alfred feels the odd sensation of being back alone in his own apartment. It's quieter. He shakes his head to get rid of his depressing thoughts. Al would probably be back in a week.

Which he is. Al shows up twice more, staying for two weeks each time. Some days they just stay in, cuddling on the couch and talking. Some days they are outside for the whole day, Alfred getting sunburnt and Al just getting more tan. Alfred is only a little jealous.

"Next time I see you will be at the meeting right?" Alfred asks, swinging their linked hands back and forth. Al hums, his backpack over one of his shoulders. They make their way through the unused part of the building. There are government officials working in the building now. The door used is a plain white door at the far end of the hall. Al stops in front of it, glaring at the wood. Alfred gives his hand a squeeze. Al drops his pack and pulls him close for a long lingering kiss. Alfred only squeaks a little.

"See you later chubby bunny~" Al coos. Alfred can feel his face heat up. He doesn't have time to give a snappy remark back because Al is opening the door and stepping through. He blows him a quick kiss, and he's gone.

* * *

 **AN:** Alfred had to figure out sooner or later who his magical coffee fairy was. Much needed fluff. Second to last chapter. Hope you enjoyed~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	8. The Next Meeting

"Ah~ I've missed these thunder thighs~" Al drops to his knees in front of Alfred and nuzzles up against his opposite's thighs. Alfred lets out a noise of protest but Al doesn't budge. He's missed his sunspot.

"Al stop it! I'm gunna fall over!" Alfred is trying his best to pull Al off. He smirks up at him. Alfred's cheeks are tinged pink and he looks uncomfortable. Al snickers and stands up to hug him fully. He hears Alfred sigh and his arms move to hug him back.

"Missed you," He whispers.

"Missed you too," Alfred grumbles back.

Al smiles at him. It doesn't take long for Alfred to be giving him megawatt smiles. Alfred drives him back to the hotel where they are staying, chatting the whole way about a surprise he has for Al. Al lets him ramble, rubbing his thumb against the back of Alfred's hand. Alfred helps carry one of his backpacks and drags him to a room on the bottom floor. He hands Al a plastic key card. Al raises an eyebrow at the delight on Alfred's face, now beginning to question his excitement.

Al opens the door to find.. Nothing really. A typical one bedroom hotel.

"You got me a single bedroom?" Al asks cautiously, wondering if having his own room is the surprise. Alfred shakes his head, looking entirely too proud of himself. Al glances around the room, trying to find exactly what he's missing. Alfred however has kept his secret too long. He lets out an excited laugh and picks Al up, spinning him in circles.

"I got _us_ a single bedroom," He's giggling to himself and smiling up at Al like he puts the stars in the sky. Al leans back his head and laughs. Of course this is what Alfred would be excited about. Al kisses him softly.

"Wonderful," He tells Alfred. He doesn't know how that smile got wider or how those sky lit eyes sparkled more but they did. Alfred giggles some more, and spins him in circles some more as well. He doesn't actually put Al down until there is a knock at the door, and he does so reluctantly.

Matthew is smiling at them from the other side of the door with Matt at his side. There is a brief mention of food, and they're out the door. Along the way, both Prussias join up with them, making their usually not so quiet group just plain loud. It's a fun evening, trying to throw goldfish into each other's mouth and just getting hit in the face instead.

Alfred swings their hands back and forth on the way back to the hotel. Al loves it all. Alfred still glares at him and scolds him when he does something a little too over the top, but he doesn't mind. Those little smiles Alfred gives after is always worth it. They cuddle up into bed that night, sleeping at the same time instead of having Alfred stay up five extra hours longer than he should.

* * *

Al does his morning stretch as quietly as he can. Alfred is snoring softly behind him and he can't help the dopey smile that crosses his face. His opposite is sprawled out on the sheets, hugging a pillow to him. Al takes a picture of him. Alfred is still asleep after he takes a quick shower and leaves the room.

He's singing to himself as he moves about the back snack room in the conference building. He's singing louder than he normally would. Not worrying if someone that he wouldn't normally sing for can hear him. He's a bit too happy for that at the moment. He blends the coffee for a calming mixture, without any tea. He's still just a bit bitter over the last time he got involved with a tea loving asshole.

He reaches his hands over his head and cracks his back, letting out a pleased groan at the noise. He hums to himself as he takes his normal seat in the meeting hall. He ignores the other nations as they enter. Ignores everyone that is, until Kuro, the Japan from his world, comes in with a sly smirk on his face and hand in hand with the furiously blushing Japan from the other world, Kiku. Al gives Kuro an approving nod when he catches his eye, to which Kuro responds by kissing his opposite's hand, making Kiku turn a shade of red Al didn't know a person could turn.

"Didn't see that coming.." Alfred muses as he sits down next to Al. Al just smirks at him. Kiku could balance out his crazy opposite nicely. Alfred yawns and takes a sip of his coffee. He scoots his chair closer to Al's, making it so he can rest his head against his opposite. Al doesn't mind, taking the chance to put his arm loosely around Alfred's waist.

Ludwig starts the meeting soon after, talking over an excited Oliver. It's a boring meeting, one Al distracts himself from by making faces into Alfred's phone. They almost get caught but that's part of the fun in his opinion.

* * *

"There's got to be more than just him out there though!" Alfred protests, pointing a spaghettied fork at Matthew during dinner. Matthew just rolls his eyes.

"Then why hasn't Tony told you about them?" Al raises an eyebrow at the bickering siblings. Somehow during their conversation, they got onto the topic of space, causing Alfred to go off on a tangent about aliens and his little grey friend.

Their bickering is brought to a halt when Matt suddenly elbows Matthew, causing the other to stop immediately in the middle of his sentence. Al's face twists up in confusion at the concentration on Matt's face. Barely ever does his brother look that focused, unless he's looking at Matthew. Matt raises a finger and points to the entrance of the restaurant. They all turn to look at where he's pointing. Al is the first to react, by letting out a boisterous laugh.

"Is that Artie and Oliver?" Alfred asks, letting his jaw drop open. Matthew covers his face to hide his giggles, turning into Matt when he can't contain them. Alfred soon joins in the laughter at the sight of their father figures together on what looks to be a date.

"Oh man that's fucking hilarious," Al manages to say between his snickers. Alfred nudges him, giving him an incredulous look, which only makes him laugh harder. Al pushes himself over to sit touching Alfred, ducking under Alfred's arm to snuggle up to him. Alfred gives out a shaky laugh as he brings his arm down and around Al's waist. Matthew teases them only a little.

* * *

Al yawns as he crawls under the covers and into the bed. Alfred has already claimed his pillow, burying his face into the fluffiness. Al wiggles his way under his opposite's arm, getting in as close as he can to the heat that Alfred is giving off. He watches Alfred's sleeping face for a second, then wiggles up to kiss his nose, earning him a soft whimper from the other. Al smiles in the darkness, placing a hand on Alfred's sleepy face. He doesn't know how he could have ever gotten this much happiness before. Doesn't know what he did to deserve such a ray of light in his life. All he knows is that he will never let it go.

* * *

 **AN:** The last chapter~ Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed~ Up next will be "TeaCakes", a 1p x 2p England story.

 **PS:** If you have a moment! I have a poll running! Asking about America ships! Please go vote! Exclamation points!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	9. Omake?

**AN:** Bonus Chapter! What would have happened if Alfred had been there before the family went out to 'lunch'.

 **PS:** Some have asked about other countries getting their own story in this series. At this point, the countries with long stories(8 chapters) are the ones already out and the England one which will be out in time. Other countries, such as Japan, will get their own short story(2 chapters), detailing and exploring their relationship a little more in depth. With that being said, the short stories are requestable by country.

* * *

"Aw Mattie-"

"No Alfred," Matthew cuts him off with a soft smile. Alfred protests as his brother pushes him into the bathroom. He complains loudly so Matthew can hear him over the water, shouting sarcastic replies when Matthew tells him to get cleaned up instead of contemplating life in the water. Okay so maybe Matthew has to yell at him every few seconds to get clean cause Alfred gets too sidetracked by the purple rubber ducky in the shower. Come on! Purple duck!

"I'm washing Mattie!" Alfred glares at the door, playing with the loofah in his hands. He can hear Matthew chuckle on the other side. He finishes washing just to make Matthew shut up. He places the towel on his head and ruffles his hair. This lunch should be fun. He'll get to meet Oliver and Francois more so and of course Al will be there and he always makes things interesting. He smiles to himself and opens his computer only to have Matthew nearly shut it on his hands.

"Hey!" He protests but Matthew is drying his own hair, poking him to get ready and dressed. Alfred makes faces at him as he pulls on his shirt. Matthew throws a pillow at him. They walk giggling to themselves to a door that isn't Arthur's. Matthew knocks, easily ignoring the slight confused expression on Alfred's face.

"Thought it'd be better if we were there with you, instead of you two facing our parents alone." Matthew explains to Al on the other side, smirking at them both. Alfred waves inside to Matt tying up his hair with a ribbon. Alfred thinks nothing of it when Al links their arms together, choosing to just smile and laugh it off. Arthur answers the door to his room with a grimace. Alfred's expression turns sheepish. They didn't exactly talk about their fight. Luckily their awkwardness is covered by Oliver giving them all hugs. Alfred laughs and squishes the shorter man to him.

Matthew and Matt stand near the wall, whispering to each other while their parental figures talk in the kitchen. Alfred raises an eyebrow at them. He's used to seeing Francis and Arthur fighting, usually ending in one of them storming out and later apologizing. Usually Francis does the apologizing. Alfred flops onto the couch, blushing a little when Al flops down next to him, cuddling into his side with a happy gleam in his eyes. Alfred smiles softly at him. He settles into the couch, every so often laughing at something Oliver says or something sassy Matthew remarks on quietly. Al rolls his eyes and kicks a leg up on the table in front of them to get more comfortable.

"Oh Al please don't do that! You'll scuff the table!" Oliver frets coming closer. Alfred blinks up at him then turns to Al who just sticks his tongue out like a mature nation and lifts his other leg to cross them at the ankles.

"Al please!" Oliver places his hands on his hips and scolds. Alfred suppresses his urge to giggle at the interaction. He smiles slightly over in Al's direction, feeling his chest bubble at the wink Al gives to him. He's about to tell Oliver that the table will be fine when Arthur opens his mouth to talk instead.

"Such an impolite brat," This causes Alfred's smile to fall slowly. Al snickers from beside him, making him give his opposite an incredulous look. He turns his disbelieving face back to his parental figure. Oliver goes over to him and starts to lecture him on how Al is not impolite, just slightly difficult sometimes. Alfred scrunches up his face. What Oliver is saying isn't really helping the situation. Alfred glances at Al, feeling his chest hurt at the sour expression taking over his opposite's face.

"Shut up," Al mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Alfred to hear. Alfred gulps and takes a chance, wrapping an arm around Al's shoulder somewhat protectively as casually as he can.

"Hey, lay off," He calls out over to his parental figures to try and get them to stop. If they stop, hopefully Al's upset face will stop to. For just a quick second Alfred thinks it works, seeing as both sets of parents turn his way with dumbfounded faces. It starts up again when Arthur comments on Alfred's maturity. Alfred stares wide eyed at him as he begins to compare him to his opposite. That's just not fair! Alfred had an easier upbringing in their brighter world he's sure. He grimaces in Al's direction when he feels him move. Al has his hands over his ears now.

"I'd rather have Alfred for a son," Francois says finally, taking a drag of his cigarette. Al snaps his head up to glare at him. Alfred doesn't know what is happening. Arthur is going off on Al saying all the bad things wrong with him and Alfred can feel his chest hurting. It's not true. None of what Arthur is saying is true. Al is.. Alfred inhales sharply. Al is so much more than that. He can feel his anger rising and he wants to yell at Arthur to shut up. Instead something worse happens.

Al jerks up from his seat. Alfred scrambles to his feet after him. He grabs Al's wrist, just in time to turn him around and get an eye full of the teary expression and anger. Alfred's heart drops to his feet as Al yanks away from him and pulls open the door to run down the hallway. Alfred stands shell shocked. He spins slowly to face his brother. Matthew has a hand covering his mouth while Matt looks as confused as him, though his confusion is quickly turning to anger.

"How could you do that?" Oliver asks aloud. Alfred looks to his parents. Arthur has his arms crossed over his chest, looking haughtily down at Oliver with his hands on his hips. Francois is leaning against a wall with a cigarette in his hand and Francis looks absolutely horrified.

"Do what?" Arthur bites back. Oliver bristles, puffing up his face in anger.

"Why would you do that to Al? He's not a bad kid and you're just awful to him!" Oliver shouts in his face. Arthur blinks down at him, glaring now.

"He may not be the worst but he's down there," Arthur growls back. Alfred narrows his eyes at his father figure.

"You're so mean!"

"You're too easy on him!"

"You suffocate your kids!"

"You let them run wild!" Arthur and Oliver are screaming at each other, flailing their arms around dramatically. Alfred doesn't know how to feel. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Matthew smiles softly at him and opens his mouth but is cut off.

"Even Matthew is better than your excuse for a Canada," Arthur spits out. Alfred winces at the sudden tight grip on his shoulder. Matthew is glaring over at them now, something like fire in his eyes. Matt isn't much better, nearly snarling. Alfred has had enough, he's ready to shout at his parents.

"That's enough!" Francis beats him to it though. Alfred gulps down his voice to not interrupt. He's heard that tone in his French father figure's voice before. Francis has everybody's attention now. Alfred shares a shocked unexpected look with Matthew when Francis continues.

"Both of you! How could you do that to your children! Comparing them right in front of each other like they are some sort of animals!" Francis points a finger at Arthur and Oliver angrily, wiping away a stray tear with the other hand.

"Arthur you can't do that to people. It hurts them. Oliver that is not what Al wanted to hear. He wanted you to stick up for him, not insult him more. And Francois," Francis turns his angry tear filled gaze to his opposite. He huffs out a sigh and shakes his head.

"I'm not even surprised at you!" He exclaims. He runs his hands through his hair and turns his glare back to Arthur and Oliver.

"You're both awful parents to think that was okay!" He yells, letting more tears stream down his face. He wipes away at them as best he can. Oliver is the first to break, crying into his hands and muttering out 'sorry' more than plenty of times. Francois holds him close, mumbling out something that could resemble an apology. Arthur crosses his arms indignantly. Alfred glares at him as hard as he can.

"Alfred," Matthew says with as even as a voice as he can manage. Alfred looks at him, completely conflicted on how to feel.

"Al really needs a hero right now Alfred," Is all he says. Alfred's worry for Al comes back full force making him lose his breath. He stumbles backwards to the door. He narrows his eyes and sends a murderous look to their parental figures. If they see it he's not sure. He makes sure they hear him slamming the door behind him though. How could they do that to Al? There's no way he deserved that. Wonderful crazy Al. Alfred grits his teeth. He needs to find Al and bring his smile back to his face.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


End file.
